Prólogo Del futuro De Mí Origen
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Capítulo: 1 Prólogo Les contaré todo los que mis padres, pasaron para poder estar juntos pero recuerden que por ahora no existo, digamos que les cuento este prólogo desde el futuro por que decidí intervenir para que mis futuros padres se lleven mejor tengan una relación se casen, y tengan a su primer hijo o hija es por eso que decidí viajar a su epoca unos 5 años. Pokeshipping week


_**Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **Día:**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **Celos**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _ **Fic:**_

 _ **Prólogo a La Aventura de Jennifer María Ketchum.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a mi segundo, fic para el 2 día del Pokeshipping, y uno de los más extensos y más largos ya que contará de cómo Jennifer Maria Ketchum llegará a ser una hermosa entrenadora Pokemon les recuerdo que sólo es un prólogo de la historia verán las dificultades las que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos y armar su familia.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1 Prólogo**_

 _ **Les contaré todo los que mis padres, pasaron para poder estar juntos pero recuerden que por ahora no existo, digamos que les cuento este prólogo desde el futuro por que decidí intervenir para que mis futuros padres se lleven mejor tengan una relación se casen, y tengan a su primer hijo o hija es por eso que decidí viajar a su epoca unos 5 años antes de que yo naciera obviamente sin que se dieran cuentan, de mis verdaderas intenciones o si no mi yo del futuro podría tener serías consecuencias como desaparecer para siempre de dónde yo vine y eso yo lo quiero, se dijo para si misma ella después de investigar un poco el lugar por fin por fin me di cuenta donde me encontraba y este hermosos lugar es mi cuidad natal, es hermoso no ha cambiado casi nada cuidad, Paleta dijo Kasandra al ver su lugar de origen y entonces decidió que era el momento de vigilar a mis futuros padres, pensó Jennifer en sí para luego ir a donde se encontraría con sus futuros progenitores pero al llegar ahí escucho, algo y no le agradó mucho que digamos y es por eso que tiene una misión de que ella en está epoca actual nazca si no habrá graves consecuencias en el mundo Pokemon, actualmente tengo 17 años pronto iré para los 18 años de edad.**_

—Bueno Misty yo me iré al pueblo de hojas gemelas, para ir a visitar a Dawn tal cómo se lo prometí además yo no debería de decir para dónde voy a ir a no ser que te estes poniendo, celosa de que yo me vaya a enamorar de otra chica además tu nunca me dices para dónde vas cuando sales ah y por cierto creó que me quedaré una larga, temporada por haya Misty tal vez nos volvemos a ver para en Navidad, dijo Ash a hasta entonces su mejor amiga.

—Sabes qué Ash por mi puedes largarte, a dónde sea total tu no sientes nada por mi y yo en cambio no siento nada por ti me has decepcionado y apartir de ahora dejáremos de ser amigos, vete de mi vista Ash Ketchum largate de mí gimnasio para siempre me oiste largate no te, quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida por que yo no soy más tu mejor, amiga y si te vuelvo a ver redondeando por aquí serás comida, para mi Gyarados gritó Misty muy furiosa antes de que Ash se fuera, el le dijo algo a ella.

—Pues quién te dijo que quería ser más tu amigo ya me harté de estarte aguantando a cada momentos tus berrinches que bueno por que así ya yo descansare de oír esos gritos, que me ponen muy nervioso además ya me tenías hasta las coronillas por querer, tenerme retenido a ti y yo no puedo estar en sólo lugar así que hasta nunca, Misty cuando a Ash se fue cerro la puerta de un sólo portazo Misty dijo algo.

— _Que hemos hecho para terminar así, dijo eso y se echo a llorar._

— _¿Misty por que te dije esas cosas tan horribles? espero me perdones algún día dijo Ash arrepentido, de lo que dijo y se fue corriendo del gimnasio de cuidad Celeste._

 _ **Jennifer María Ketchum estaba muy aterrada, al escuchar que sus futuros padres se pelearan feo cuando vi que mi mano se me puso transparente eso me asusto y fue cuando supe que si no hacía algo y rápido podría desaparecer de esta epoca y de la epoca en dónde originalmente pertenezco pero no se con quién podría ir para que me ayudase en ese momento veo que viene un pokemon legendario, uno de esos tantos Pokemon que me hablaba mi papá en mi epoca pasó por encima de mi y me dejó su pluma arcoiris cómo para me tranquilizara, que todo va a salir bien que el me va ayudar en que mis padres se reconcilien, por que si no lo hacen la estabilidad del mundo Pokemon se podría alterar, y eso sería muy peligroso para todos los seres vivos de mundo tanto para los pokemon cómo para los humanos.**_

—No me gustaba ver que mis dos mejores mentores, de mi epoca me enoja mucho recuerdo que a pesar todo lo que pensaba, para mal siempre hay ese rayito de separan para que las cosas pinten para un futuro mucho mejor y eso es lo que voy a hacer pero la ventaja que yo tengo, es que mi papá me hace caso y buscaré la forma de converserlo para que todo vuelva a ser cómo antes, Hoh-oh también me dijo que varios de mis amigos, me va a ayudar que mi misión sea exitosa Tengo una amiga de mi misma edad también es pelirroja pero yo tengo el mismo color de ella pero más obscuro que se llama Andreaa pero le gusta que le llamen Andy, y además tengo un novio que es muy atento conmigo recuerdo que casi nos separan pero no pudieron separarnos ya que de alguna manera logramos que no sucediera, recuerdo lo que pasó ese día presisamente yo hice algo desesperada, para que no se fuera de mi lado para siempre recuerdo que mi madre y padre me regañaron fuertemente para que recapcitara del grave error que estaba cometiendo.

— _Calmate hija tu no eres así que te pasa Daniel es un buen chico hija, por que lo tratas de esa manera tan cruel no lo puedo entender si antes eran los mejores amigos cariño de un momento a otro se pelean como gatos y perros dijo Misty muy enojada con su hija por el gran error que está cometiendo._

— _Y ustedes son el mejor ejemplo, yo tuve que ir a buscar a mi papá para que pidieran reconciliarse para que pudieran estar juntos y que el mundo de los humanos y el de los pokemon no pudieran, correr ningún riesgo ah mamá papá fueron muchos riesgos que tuve que correr, para poder verlos juntos felices dijo Jennifer un poco enojada con sus padres por haber hecho esa inmadurez por culpa de ustedes tengo que ir al pasado a corregirlo, volvió a replicar Jennifer._

— _hubo y sigeo por parte de Misty, lo admito se que cometimos muchos errores antes de que tu nacieras pero entiende yo lo hice lo que hice para que tu padre entendiera y se viniera pero las cosas, que pensé que me iban salir bien no fue así lamento todo esto pero recuerda una cosa si tu misión falla estaremos en serios problemas dijo Misty más calmada, su hija._

— _Entiendo mamá por dicha yo y mi novio Max ya hicimos las paces y yo creó que es momento de ir al pasado a cambiar la historia dijo la pelirroja a su familia._

— _Antes de que te vayas yo mandé a llamar a Andy para que te fuese para que te ayude a cubrir terreno ya sea para que te encuentres conmigo o con tu madre de seguro vas a ir a buscarme pues con ella me enojé mucho y yo me fui para Sinnoh a pasar Navidad haya con, Dawn y pensaba venir hasta año nuevo pero cierta niña me convenció y además de otros pokemon legendarios hicieron que yo desistiera de la idea de ser el novio de Dawn y no me arrepiento de cambiar mi destino por estar con tu madre, comentó su padre alegrando a su hija._

— _Gracias papá bien mamá papá ya me tengo que ir al pasado, dijo su hija diciendole a Celebi Llévame al pasado en dónde mis padres empezaron a discutir Celebi asintió y luego dijo._

— _Bib, dijo el Pokémon_

— _Hasta pronto hija cuídate mucho dijeron sus padres, buena suerte murmuraron cuando ya no se vio más, y desapareció por completo el aura de Celebi._

—Una vez más volví a descutir con mi familia pero es que me sacan de quicio pero en fin ya eso pasó ya le puse sus puntos sobre las ies para que se dieran cuenta que por ser muy cabezotas, esta pasando de nuevo pero yo por suerte se como podría lidiar con los legendarios y mi padre, pero en fin es hora de ponerme a dormir un rato ya tengo mucho sueño por lo que oí mi papá llegó a las casa de mi abuela para descansar, y yo me dormí arriba de una casita del árbol me imaginó que se la hicieron a mi padre cuando era niño se dijo para si mismo después de oír un rato musica, se durmió.

 _Ala mañana siguiente ya la chica se había despertado no sin antes prepararse un digno desayuno para poder ir a alcanzar a mi para en la región de Sinnoh, debía moverme rápido por que noté que mi padre, se despidió de abuela debía de hablar con Dialga y Palkia para que entren en razón con respecto que mi padre se casé con esa Dawn quién es amiga de mi padre, dijo Jennifer._

— _Debo de llegar rápido a donde, se encuentra Dialga y Palkia para explicarle por no debe mi papá casarse con Dawn, Abra usa teletransprtación para ir a donde se encuentra Dialga y Palkia, dijo Jennifer María._

 _ **En Sinnoh.**_

 _ **Jennifer María ya había llegado en donde se encontraría, Dialga y Palkia para dialogar acerca una futura relación entre su padre con Dawn pero lo que ella no sabía es que Dialga y Palkia ya encontraban en el sitio pero estaba dispuesto a dialogar con ella pero el quiere que ambos Ash y Dawn se casen y forman su propia familia aquí en la región de Sinnoh, pero ella tendría respaldo de parte Ho-Oh para hablar con su amigo y si no hacía caso no tendría otra que hablar con Arceus para llegar a un arcuerdo, por que de lo contrario la sosbilidad tanto cómo los Pokemon y la raza humana, estarían corriendo un grave peligro en ese mismo momento Dialga escucha una voz muy familiar para ambos.**_

— _Escucha Dialga y Palkia esta chica ha venido hasta_ __ _aquí con la intención de no quiero que dejes que se casé Ash con Dawn debido que traerá consecuencias en el futuro además debes de saber que entre los humanos y los Pokémon siempre tienen ese equilibrio para poder, susistir pero lamentamente Dawn no tiene ese equilibrio para darle estabilidad, necesaria a ambos mundos espero que me comprenda Dialga y Palkia dijo Jennifer, María haciendole una reverencia al Pokémon legendario y este vio que lo que dijo era verdad pero necesitaría un poco más de pruebas para tomar su veredicto final._

— _No conocemos desde hace mucho_ __ _tiempo además sabes que ella no está mintiendo ahorita con la tremenda discusión que tuvieron sus futuros padres de Jennifer María que ya sea ha desatando o provocando cosas sin sentido o a poco tampoco no te has dado cuenta, Dialga de lo que puede pasar si está niña no nace en esta epoca el desastre sería fatal, tanto en nuestro mundo como el de ellos así que piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer, dijo Ho-Oh al otro Pokemon legendario y este asintió en señal de que entendió la advertencia._

— _Entiendo lo que ustedes me están diciendo solo que les perderé que sí a celebi con ustedes para poder demostrarme si la chica viene del futuro se que suena ilógico pero entiendan que es para yo tener certeza de lo que me dicen es verdad yo daré mi veredicto dijo Dialga a los chicos._

— _Bien si con eso podemos hacerte cambiar de opinión esta bien te lo mostraré Celebi necesito tu asistencia, dijo Jennifer María._

— _Bib, dijo el Pokémon guardián del tiempo, y ese tiempo celebi le manda a Dialga y una serie de imágenes de lo que podría ocurrir en algunos años más adelante si no cambian ese destinó, si no hacen nada por lograrlo._

— _Ya veo va haber mucha destrucción además va haber una revolución entre Pokémon y los humanos y ya no se podría ni siquiera contar con los legendarios para que ayudaran a los humanos, y esto es grave Arceus y tu Ho-oh condenarian al mundo a su extinción por ese falta de balance, terminó por decir Dialga a su amigo el Pokemon arcoiris._

— _Y es por eso que yo no quiero que eso suceda, por favor desista de esa idea dijeron desesperado Ho-oh y Jennifer María._

— _Bien por lo visto tienen muy buenos argumentos aparte ya me dijo Arceus que eso va a ser una realidad si no hago lo que ustedes me piden, bien entonces desistiré de esa relación de Ash y Dawn por el bien de todos, dijo el Pokemon Legendario ¿Por cierto? ¿Quién será la que será la acompañante de Ash? Pregunto Dialga._

— _Mi futura Madre es Misty WaterFlower, dijo la chica pelirroja a Dialga y este comprendió mejor la advertencia._

— _Eso lo explica todo ella representa el mar, y sí ella no está casada se enojaria y catástrofes empezaría._

— _Así es dijo la mujer de 17 años y Hoh-oh_

— _Bien desistiré de ese compromiso pero han de ayudarme a deshacerlo, dijo Dialga a los presentes._

— _Dalo por hecho dijeron todos._

 _ **Cómo yo me le adelanté a mi papá con mi Abra por lo que tendré que esperar un buen rato para que el llegue le pedí Arceus que hiciera el favor de que me ayudará a llegar hojas gemelas para poder así hablar con mi padre el comprendió y me hizo señas para que guardará a mi Abra por que el me iba a transportar hasta ese lugar de la región de Sinnoh, se dijo para si misma Jennifer cada vez más segura de si misma.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en Hojas Gemelas.**_

 _Veo que viene un chico de pelo rebelde, con dos «Z», en su cara venía acompañado con su inseparable Pikachu, en ese momento me di cuenta que era mi padre quién venía caminando entonces, decidí que ya era el momento oportuno en revelarle quién soy yo, dije para mi misma entonces me fui discretamente en dónde estaba el y lo saludé, y el se quedó sin aliento al mirarme por primera vez._

—Oh pero mira que distraida soy por no fijarme, por dónde miro espero no haberle causado una molestia, le dijo Jennifer a ese hombre quién podría ser su padre el chico de pelo alborotado, este ha de ser mi papá miralo que apuesto esta y lindo si no fuera mi padre yo lo conquistaria, pero la realidad el es mi padre en ese momento mientras mi padre, me daba la mano para levantarme siento una extraña sensación cómo una corriente, eléctrica recorrer mi mano en ese mismo momento veo a una chica peliazul, y no está muy contenta que digamos y vino y regaño a mi padre, pero él no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Ashhh Ketchum que se supone que haces, con está niña yo los vi muy pegaditos no me digas que, no, no, no puede ser me estabas queriendo conquistar y te veo muy bien, con esta chiquilla y esto enfureció mucho a Jennifer María y ella le respondió.

—Un momento Dawn tu no me puedes, decir esa cosas me oiste yo no le estaba haciendo nada con él además le debes, más respeto, la chica peliazul estaba muy asustada por que le dijo su nombre y ella me preguntó tartamudeando la coordinadora Pokemon.

¿C-c-Cómo sabes mi nombre? Pregunto ella.

—Ahora mismo sabrán la verdad les dije a ellos.

—¿Qué verdad? preguntó Ash.

—Mi nombre es Jennifer María Ketchum, y vengo del futuro vivo en cuidad Paleta y mis padres son Ash Satoshi Ketchum y Misty Kasumi Waterflower y eh venido en una misión muy especial es un verdadero placer y honor poder conocerte papá más joven, le dije a mi papá.

—Wow no lo puedo creer, de verdad no lo puedo creer que esta chica sea hija tuya con Misty y no tuya y mía dijo Dawn un tanto enojada.

—Wtf, hey Dawn Más respeto para mi hija, dijo Ash de manera involuntaria.

—Wahhhh se le despertanto sus instintos paternos, dijo su hija.

—Bueh supongo que lo nuestro no sé dará dijo Dawn resignandose de su futura relación con Ash.

—Así parece dijo Ash

—Bueno supongo que es una señal que nos manda el destino.

—Sí así parece dijo Ash.

—De hecho así lo es dijo Jennifer María a su padre.

 _En ese momento ella le vuelve a decir el por qué no puede casarse con Dawn y ella se sorprende al saber ese motivo y vaya que se sorprendió saber que Misty y Ash representa los dos elementos vitales para sobrevivir entre los Pokemon y el ser humano ahora Ash tenía las respuestas a sus inquietudes a actividades fuera de lo normal para el y cosas extrañas que soñaba, que el prefería no contar por ahora por que no sabe con exactitud su significado, pensó para si mismo y poco más tranquilo._

—Wow ahora entiendo por que no debemos de casarnos Ash, dijo Dawn a su amigo.

—¿Así que somos amigos verdad? Pregunto Ash

—Sí somos amigos, dijo un poco dolida Dawn pero es mejor saber la verdad a vivir una mentira, dijo Dawn.

—Gracias Dawn por comprender las cosas, dijo Ash.

—Yayyy dijo alegre Jennifer, a su padre.

—Bye Dawn nos vamos a Cuidad Paleta, ahora Mismo Jennifer, replicó Ash.

—Ok papá Abra yo te elijo, usa Teletransprtación, dijo Jennifer agarrandose de las mano a su padre bien papá cuando lleguemos haya vamos a buscar a mamá para explicarle dijo su hija a su padre.

—Entiendo hija Así será, dijo Ash a su hija.

—Esta bien papá, dijo su hija.

 _ **En ese momento Dawn estaba en Shock no se creía lo que le estaba pasando creía que todo era una cruel broma del, destinó ella no lo va creer hasta no verlo por si misma aún se negaba, a creer que Ash ya no era suyo.**_

—iré a Kanto a investigar un poco no me creó que yo no tengo un futuro con Ash hasta ver no creer es por eso que ahora mismo me iré buscar las respuesta que necesito saber para estar completamente segura de que es una mentira pensó ella para si lo que no sabía es que, es que su mayores temores se harían realidad por que después se dará cuenta, de que no la estaban engañando y ahí va a salir más lastimada ella.

 _ **Es el principio de la historia de este fic de como, el destino de ambos entrenadores cambia**_ _**de rumbo drásticamente pero también será el mismo destino en volverlos a unir y está vez para siempre además el destino tiene un castigó y una recompensa y para nuestra quería, pelirroja tendrá su merecida recompenza y mientras que la Peliazul tendrá su castigó, pero ella aprenderá su lección por las malas por hacer, caso o miso a lo que le habían dicho.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 1 nos leemos en el siguiente Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics de este año 2017 ya que no mejor manera de inciar el año que escribiendo nuevas historias, y perdones por inciar a escribir hasta hoy pero tuve problemas pero ya lo resolví y pronto volvere a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM , muy buen que pasen una feliz día del Pokeshipping, 2/8 fics, para la semana del Pokeshipping. Y que bien ya pronto se viene la Navidad y el año nuevo siempre es bueno estar unidos en amigos y con sus familiares.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017 Fuera~**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen que voy a usar a su debido autora [or].**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_


End file.
